prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
September 6th, 2013 Conversation
Overview This was the first time the chat has been archived in a month. In this week's romp...The Room is discussed, Bern has bad internet while cats are attacking him, David returns after saying he was never coming back the week prior and reveals something, what would happen if we were in a zombie apocalypse, Joker is taking a long time to make dough, and MMOs are a topic of discussion. The Chat 4:32 bernkastelwitch: Managed to get into the chat room for a bit~. :3 4:37 Mod hatter_gal: Hi Bern 4:38 bernkastelwitch: Hey Hatter~. 4:40 Mod hatter_gal: How's it going? 4:41 bernkastelwitch: The normal. Stuck in a car getting wifi while trying to avoid the neighbors cats who are waiting for me to come out since they think I'm catnip~. 4:43 Mod hatter_gal: Why do they..? 4:44 bernkastelwitch: Hell if I know. I tried to get the connection outside and they began to surround me and one of them was chewing on my feet. That's why I'm in the car. 4:49 Mod hatter_gal: Lol. You should run for it, or scream really loud at them. 4:50 bernkastelwitch: I have an umbrella in my hand~. That'll work. 4:54 Mod hatter_gal: Maybe. Depends on if you can go through with it. 4:55 bernkastelwitch: With my mighty umbrella I will smite dem pussies! 4:56 Mod hatter_gal: If it turns out to be a bad plan, the fault lies with you. 4:56 bernkastelwitch: I have magic and luck by my side~. 4:57 ruberbandman9: Hey guys. I'll try my best to keep as much of the chat as I can. This shitty new browser tends to refresh windows for no reason, so no promises on keeping this archived. 4:58 bernkastelwitch: It's okay Vincent. 5:00 ruberbandman9: So anyway, I've been playing Terraria a lot and have been trying to get all the heart crystals, but damn is it hard to do legitly. I have the option to export my world and see where everything is, but that would be cheap and lazy. At least I have spelunker potions to help me, but damn... 5:08 bernkastelwitch: Bleck. 5:12 Mod hatter_gal: Do it legit man. Feels good. 5:21 bernkastelwitch: Well...I felt like shit last night killing sasquatches in Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. 5:22 Mod hatter_gal: Why? 5:23 bernkastelwitch: The last bigfoot made me feel bad for killing them. 5:24 edudpah: I know about all of you, but none of you know anything about me. Does saying that sound creepy at all? 5:25 spotxspott: Maybe. 5:25 bernkastelwitch: You sound like that one midget who was stalking teenage girls where I live Edu. 5:25 spotxspott: Then again, you have no real warranty that no one here knows nothing about you. 5:25 edudpah: Maybe I am that midget. 5:26 bernkastelwitch: If you were that midget then you would remember being attacked by a black lady for trying to grope her. 5:27 edudpah: When was that? You'd be surprised how many times I'm attacked by black ladies for trying to grope them. » 5:27 bernkastelwitch: This is getting awkward. 5:29 Mod hatter_gal: Goddammit Bern, now you've someone thinking they're a sexual offender. 5:29 edudpah: I doubt you would know of me. I've watched Mike for a while on youtube, and just started watching his streams. I've watched a few of his recorded ones, so I've seen most of you considering he records chat, and you guys seem to be the regulars. But I finally decided to make an account. 5:29 bernkastelwitch: Don't blame me. I got myself depressed over killing Bigfoots so I'm doing this as recenge. » *revenge Fuck this laptop ain't working as well as I thought. » Speaking of which BRB, hopefully I'll get in. 5:31 edudpah: Oh, and I've never actually groped any black women. I prefer the white meat. 5:33 Mod hatter_gal: Of course. 5:35 edudpah: Oh, and I've seen that fat albert guy quite a bit from the recorded streams. xP Is it just me, or do any of you also think that all the accounts with his name aren't him anymore? If they even were in the first place. » I mean, I know that "therealfatalbert" account was a joke, but I'm thinking all/most of the other ones are just jokes too. 5:39 spotxspott: I don't think anyone knows who the original albert even was » Unless he happened to be who Mike surmised it to be during the debacle involving a certain someone else who is streaming right now 5:40 Mod hatter_gal: Oh. No, I doubt it. The language isn't the same. Besides, both people have been on at the same time. 5:42 edudpah: So does MIke almost always stream on Fridays? » *Mike 5:43 spotxspott: Fridays and Saturdays » Recently, pre-streams with Steve appear to have become a semi-regular thing 5:48 edudpah: So are there chat rules listed anywhere, that I'm too daft to see? 5:49 spotxspott: Do you know about the forums? 5:50 mentarob: Rules 5:51 spotxspott: Well, anything you need to know about Mike that you haven't figured out already is below the stream window. » Yes, you can scroll down there. 5:51 edudpah: Well, just wondering. I've seen some people get randomly banned/timed out for seemingly no reason on the recorded streams. So I was wondering if they broke some rule or something. Or maybe there's just a bunch of unspoken rules. 5:51 Mod thesovietsteve: Sorry, I should stream tomorrow » I got Payday 2 from a friend and I might have been bingeing >_>; 5:52 Mod hatter_gal: Lol, it's cool, Steve. 5:52 Mod thesovietsteve: Good times though 5:52 Mod hatter_gal: Usually spam and RPing will get you TO'd. 5:52 spotxspott: Also, Mike's whims. » Especially when the stream is nearing its end. 5:53 Mod thesovietsteve: Edudpah Just remember that Lenin is great. 5:53 Mod hatter_gal: Also sassing the mods/Mike will earn ya a TO. 5:53 ruberbandman9: Unless you're an hipster like me and RPd before it was cool. 5:53 edudpah: Oh, and all I see below the stream windows is the ability to give him my monies, and look at a message board. 5:53 Mod hatter_gal: Yeha » *yeah 5:53 d3athcl0ck: Sassy pants. 5:54 Mod thesovietsteve: Well, reminding me that you are a devoted follower of Lenin and that my interpretation of his thoughts is correct is a great way to earn Leniency from me, I'm not sure what appeases Hatter. 5:54 mentarob: The only times Ive seen Mike ban people are » Bern, but thats a given, adn casualties while trying to ban Bern. 5:54 edudpah: Is he greater than Stalin? 5:55 d3athcl0ck: Mike usually bans people who deserve it. 5:55 Mod thesovietsteve: Clearly. 5:55 d3athcl0ck: Most of the time 5:55 edudpah: Oh, and I noticed Bern was a mod for a while in a few streams... was that just a joke? xP 5:55 Mod thesovietsteve: Yep. 5:55 Mod hatter_gal: Oh, and making jokes that go a little too far, and aren't funny so much as they're threatening/disturbing. Those are bad, too. 5:56 d3athcl0ck: Screwed learned that lesson. 5:56 ruberbandman9: So pretty much, don't be a fake Albert or Rp and you'll be fine. 5:57 edudpah: Well, how would anyone really know if I was a fake Albert? » As in, made an account to pretend to be him. 5:58 d3athcl0ck: Do ot » it 5:58 mentarob: Mike is also startlingly racist/homophobic at times so if you offend easily thats your warning » But hes from texas soooo » That makes it alllllll ok. 5:58 d3athcl0ck: I think that is what makes him so funy » n » He just doesn't give a shit 5:59 Mod thesovietsteve: Can people impersonate me? I remember one guy used to and Mike subscribed to him. 6:00 d3athcl0ck: lol 6:00 edudpah: Hopefully he doesn't stream furry videos for an hour. xP Like I saw in one of the recorded streams, at least I was able to skip that, if it happens again I'll just have to pray it ends as soon as possible. xP 6:01 Mod hatter_gal: That was Digital's fault, and then Honeydew helped. 6:01 d3athcl0ck: He tortures us on purpose 6:01 Mod thesovietsteve: At least I had variety. 6:01 d3athcl0ck: But we keep coming back for more 6:01 Mod thesovietsteve: and bronies in diapers » huge selling point 6:02 d3athcl0ck: We are almost as masochistic as he is 6:02 Mod thesovietsteve: I'm not, I'm a communist. 6:02 d3athcl0ck: 6:03 techscience: Good day, gentlemen. 6:04 Mod thesovietsteve: Hi techscience 6:04 techscience: Hello, Steve. 6:04 Mod hatter_gal: Hi Tech 6:04 d3athcl0ck: Greeeeeeeetings 6:04 edudpah: Oh hai Techscience. 6:04 techscience: Good day, D3ath and Hatter. » And Edudpah. 6:04 ruberbandman9: 'Ello Tech. 6:05 techscience: And Ruber. I assume that's all? 6:05 ruberbandman9: All the ones that are talking at the moment. 6:06 edudpah: Ever since seeing The Room, I've had a tendancy to say "oh hai" a lot... as opposed to hello, or other greetings. 6:06 Mod hatter_gal: Bern is currently not around. Weird internet issues and all. » I never watched the movie. But I played a game based on it. It was pretty much the same experience. 6:07 Mod thesovietsteve: I watched the film with friends a couple of times » Usually drunk. Good times. 6:07 edudpah: Oh no! Everyone loves Bern! Without him there is no stream! 6:07 Mod hatter_gal: Except, you know, I didn't actually know what The Room was at the time. 6:07 techscience: The Room has that effect on people. Hatter, if you're talking about that flash game, then it's nothing like it. 6:07 ruberbandman9: I watched it and honestly didn't think it was SO horrible. Just some of the dialogue and acting. 6:07 techscience: Well, opposite, it's exactly like it. 6:08 edudpah: Oh, and links of any kinds aren't allowed, are they? 6:08 techscience: But the vibes are different... 6:08 Mod hatter_gal: Well, I got to skip the awkward sex scenes, so there's that. 6:08 ruberbandman9: Yeah, no links. » Looks like Zelda aint getting saved anytime soon! *rim shot* 6:08 techscience: Well, it's not they're not allowed, you can if you take out the dot. » that they're- 6:09 edudpah: But I've seen Hatter yell at people when they do post links, so I'm assuming I shouldn't even try? 6:09 Mod hatter_gal: Just don't try to be a troll and post links to virus-riddled sites. » I yell at people who spam links. 6:10 Mod thesovietsteve: Never skipped a thing, WE GO FULL SPEED 6:10 Mod hatter_gal: It counts as general spam, which is a ban-able offense. 6:10 edudpah: Ah, I just wanted to post a link to a clip of The Room. 6:11 ruberbandman9: You can post the part of the link after the .com and it works. At least I THINK it does... 6:11 Mod hatter_gal: You can use loopholes if you want. I probably won't look at the link, though. » It should. 6:11 edudpah: http://wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=h6cph10QQX8 6:11 Mod hatter_gal: That works, too. 6:12 ruberbandman9: And the after dot come thing doesn't work sadly. 6:13 techscience: You also gotta love: "Do you think women like cheating like guys do?" or "I like to watch you two." 6:13 Mod hatter_gal: Ah, it used to. Twitch is catching onto us. 6:13 spotxspott: http://youtu.be/h6cph10QQX8 6:13 Mod hatter_gal: Great lines. 6:13 spotxspott: Links like that work as well » I read the novelisation of The Room one guy made. » That was mildly amusing. 6:14 Mod thesovietsteve: It was supposed to be a play but it was altered heavily to make it comprehensible afaik 6:14 Mod hatter_gal: You mean vaguely comprehensible. 6:15 techscience: You also gotta love the credits. » Tommy Wiseau is a jack of all trades, I tell ya! 6:15 Mod hatter_gal: Quite. 6:15 Mod thesovietsteve: The interviews I read about it were creepy though, apparently the first thing he did was jump that blonde chick 6:16 ruberbandman9: watch?v=GzBZU1hKIzg » Ah, taking out the slash works. » You have to get creative when trying to post links on Twitch. 6:16 Mod hatter_gal: He jumped that blonde? Why? 6:16 techscience: Just do what Spot did, Ruber. 6:17 spotxspott: I recall one interview that had Tommy Wiseau claiming that the thing was based on a 600-ish page book he had written that he meant to publish eventually 6:17 ruberbandman9: How exactly do you shorten it like that? 6:17 Mod thesovietsteve: Hatter - He did the sex scenes 6:17 spotxspott: Or no, he had a book like that that may or may not have been the basis for The Room 6:17 edudpah: It would probably be the best book ever. » Instant best seller. 6:18 spotxspott: "You know what people do all kinds of this stuff, keep in mind I have a book that is six-hundred pages. We are actually publishing this year or next year, we are working with publisher right now." 6:18 techscience: Wait, you mean the first scenes he shot were the sex scenes, Steve? 6:18 Mod thesovietsteve: yes 6:18 spotxspott: That was a couple years ago, though. 6:18 Mod thesovietsteve: with the blonde, same day he hired her off the bus 6:18 techscience: And somehow she stayed for the rest... huh... 6:18 Mod thesovietsteve: some people will do anything for money » also I imagine that 'working with publisher' involves him spamming 'why arent you answering' to their email a lot 6:19 techscience: I can't imagine she got payed much, remember the credits, Steve. 6:19 bernkastelwitch: Back~. 6:19 techscience: Probably. 6:19 edudpah: I missed you Bern. 6:20 bernkastelwitch: Had to go. Dinner and laptop was shitting out plus the cats were after me...until the local pug saved me. 6:20 Mod thesovietsteve: I didn't read the credits actually 6:20 thesovietsteve might not have watched it in theaters. 6:21 bernkastelwitch: Talking about movies? 6:21 spotxspott: I don't think anyone did » Except for the people who see it at screenings 6:21 techscience: Let me see if I can find a video, Steve. 6:21 spotxspott: Only Tommy Wiseau's masterpiece 6:21 Mod hatter_gal: Man, doesn't anyone there know anything about the leash laws? 6:22 bernkastelwitch: Are you guys talking about making a snuff movie? 6:22 edudpah: We're talking about The Room. » The best movie of all time. 6:22 Mod thesovietsteve: Sorry to disappoint Bern 6:23 bernkastelwitch: So yeah, you were talking about a snuff movie. 6:23 bernkastelwitch: The Room is a snuff movie in the sense that it ruined careers. 6:23 edudpah: Almighty soviet steve? How do you make the text "combine" with your name? I've seen it on other chat's, I'm assuming you have to do something like hit /me at the beginning. 6:23 Mod thesovietsteve: I'd ruin her career, if you know what I mean 6:24 techscience: Bern, what career? 6:24 Mod thesovietsteve: Edudpah - I'm not almighty, I am a humble servant of the party. You just type / me in one word and then what you want to appear 6:24 ruberbandman9: Oh Steve, your sex jokes are almost as bad as my puns. 6:24 techscience: Tell me what actor had their career ruined? 6:24 Mod thesovietsteve: yeah it was just his chums and some people who thought they wouldn't be typecast as non-actors 6:25 bernkastelwitch: There should be a dark and gritty reboot of The Room. 6:25 Mod hatter_gal: No. » You're full of bad ideas. 6:25 Mod thesovietsteve: Frank Miller's "The Room" 6:26 bernkastelwitch: Everything needs a dark and gritty reboot. 6:26 Mod thesovietsteve: I actually want a dark and gritty postman pat 6:27 techscience: If there was a reboot of "The Room" it should be done by Tom Fulp. At least the game had an interesting ending. 6:27 spotxspott: Christian Bale as Mark? 6:27 bernkastelwitch: Dark and gritty Forrest Gump. » Or a Dark and gritty Toy Story with Woody as a drug addict toy. 6:28 Mod thesovietsteve: The Undertaker as Tommy Wisseau 6:28 sankunsama: Hey there chat. 6:28 bernkastelwitch: Hey Sankun. 6:28 techscience: Good day, Sankun. 6:28 sankunsama: Anyone else taking part in the TES Online stress test? 6:28 spotxspott: Oy 6:28 Mod thesovietsteve: Hello there 6:28 default_everything: So... anyone saw Mike's tussle with some people at the Deviantartsecret pieces he commented on? 6:29 techscience: I want nothing to do with TES online. » Keep it away from me! 6:29 sankunsama: I'm just trying it out. 6:30 techscience: WoW already ruined Warcraft for me. ;_; 6:30 Mod hatter_gal: What is that? 6:30 sankunsama: The character creator is quite nice, but now I'm stuck at a "Requesting Character Load" screen. 6:30 bernkastelwitch: The Elder Scrolls Online. 6:30 sankunsama: The Elder Scrolls cash-in MMO 6:30 Mod hatter_gal: Also, I've only heard, not seen, Default. » Oh. » Pfft, fuck no. 6:30 edudpah: So what time does Mike usually begin streaming? 6:30 Mod hatter_gal: Depends. 6:30 default_everything: Ehehe, their comments were really fun and painful to read 6:30 techscience: Sankun, how is combat? Still the plain old "SPAM THOSE CLICKS!"? 6:30 Mod hatter_gal: Usually around eight. 6:31 sankunsama: I haven't even played the damn game yet. 6:31 edudpah: What timezone would that be? 6:31 techscience: Oh... 6:31 sankunsama: All I've done is make a character. 6:31 bernkastelwitch: I hope this laptop has enough juice to see a little bit of the stream. 6:31 sankunsama: I guess their servers are shittier than they thought, because it's taking forever to upload my character to the servers. » Guess there's an enormous que. 6:31 Mod hatter_gal: Seems so. 6:32 techscience: Bethesda has a lot to fix, Skyrim was disappointing. 6:32 bernkastelwitch: It must be like Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn where a lot of people are coming in at once and breaking the servers. 6:32 sankunsama: I thought Skyrim was a step forward from Oblivion, and I'm trying to be open-minded about the MMO, as much of a cash-in as it may be. 6:32 techscience: Can't really agree. 6:32 sankunsama: If it plays exactly like WoW or Everquest then I'll dismiss it as a piece of shit. » Oblivion was horrifically bland. 6:33 bernkastelwitch: It's hard for me to go back to Oblivion after playing Skyrim. Both are fun but it Oblivion feels a tad stiff. 6:33 techscience: All you needed in Skyrim was to go through the conjugration tree, and done. 6:33 sankunsama: That's all I'll say about it. 6:33 techscience: No fighting needed, Daedra will do your job. 6:33 sankunsama: I'm disappointed that I can't make my own class 6:33 bernkastelwitch: I went the more fun route and played as an assassin. 6:33 sankunsama: Well, the games finally started now 6:34 techscience: Bern, TES has no stealth, don't lie to yourself. 6:34 sankunsama: If anyone else got beta access, I'm a Dark Elf nightblade called Drek Guarbreath 6:34 techscience: Don't count on anyone making an RP name, San. xD 6:34 bernkastelwitch: Then how come I can go to people and assassinate them without them noticing? 6:35 techscience: From what I know, MMO players are usually highly agressive towards RPers. 6:35 default_everything: Just like this chat 6:35 techscience: Bern, that's not stealth. » True stealth is being able to go from point A to point B without being noticed. 6:36 bernkastelwitch: I like being an assassin ;~;. 6:37 sankunsama: The first area's finally loaded. » I think. 6:37 default_everything: Hey Tech, I'm thinking of going nuts and posting hentai/guro on the forums I showed you... should I do it? Or... would that be stupid? 6:37 sankunsama: Glad I can at least alt-tab out of the game and share my thoughts. 6:37 Mod hatter_gal: Go nuts. 6:37 techscience: Default... I don't think anything we do here could be considered smart. 6:37 kissarmy110936: well hello there 6:37 default_everything: Hahaahaahahahahaha, well alright then... And tech, I'll take that as a yes! 6:37 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Kiss. 6:38 techscience: And Bern, I just went as a summoner. 6:38 kissarmy110936: what is up 6:38 techscience: Daedra are OP, much more when you have two. 6:38 bernkastelwitch: I always feel like stealth>>>Magic. 6:39 sankunsama: It controls like an elder scrolls game, at least 6:39 techscience: Say that when you have Daedra after you. » I swear that those guys can smell blood. 6:39 kissarmy110936: what the hell is mike going to be playing to night. i hope its not that boxing game again o god lol 6:39 sankunsama: Not sure why my email address is faintly emblazened across the screen. 6:39 Mod hatter_gal: Which boring game, Kiss? 6:39 spotxspott: Bern Holyfield? 6:39 sankunsama: Can't pick up a bottle of wine and a bowl soup. Already disappointed. 6:39 kissarmy110936: you know the boxing one » he named the guy bern 6:40 default_everything: Aw, did bern renounce his Anime Magic faith? 6:40 sankunsama: I sure hope Vincent is logging this. 6:41 bernkastelwitch: I'm still a witch...that has to rely on a pug to save me from cats. 6:41 kissarmy110936: bern do you rider hard brooms 6:41 bernkastelwitch: No. I float though. 6:41 sankunsama: I'm stuck in a cell. It appears some scripted events are taking a while to load. 6:41 kissarmy110936: LOL you did not fall for it » damn 6:41 techscience: And I'm a pandimensional terrorist leader. Fancy some tea, Bern? 6:42 Mod hatter_gal: lol 6:42 bernkastelwitch: :3 6:42 sankunsama: It's telling me to open a door, but I can't open it. » I don't get any kind of prompt to. » Must be a server-side issue. 6:43 bernkastelwitch: I replayed the demo of Okami and dear god It makes me wish I got it the day it came out . 6:43 sankunsama: Nothing I type in the chat pops up. Their servers must really be getting hammered. 6:43 techscience: Speaking of game errors. Gotta love how CA blamed Rome's performance issues on NVidia.... 6:43 kissarmy110936: mike playing the game where is made is map? 6:43 edudpah: I'm hope he plays Don't Starve. I think he's gotten over that though. xP » *I 6:44 kissarmy110936: dont starve looks boreing to play 6:44 sankunsama: I unequip anything. » I can't unequip anything » I think everything is delayed by ten minutes. Wow. 6:44 edudpah: I think it's pretty fun. 6:44 Mod hatter_gal: Damn. » I think you mean, Terraria, Kiss. At least, he IS making a map in that game. 6:45 spotxspott: Maybe it's because I've never played it, but I usually zone out when Mike plays Don't Starve 6:45 edudpah: I thought he gave up on Terraria, after his map didn't work out so well. xP 6:45 techscience: Terraria is fun, cannot wait for Starbound to come out. 6:45 bernkastelwitch: Don't Starve is interesting. » And I would play Terraria right now but sadly I can't get it working due to be offline right now. 6:46 sankunsama: I am logging out of the game because I am having no fun at all. 6:46 techscience: I had to cheat my items back. My character mysteriously vanished. Dx 6:47 sankunsama: From what I can gather from being stuck in the first room with the servers really really loaded, they seem to have tried to make it look like an Elder Scrolls game. That much I can say. 6:47 edudpah: You'll probably think I'm weird for liking this. But I really enjoy the different descriptions the different characters in Don't Starve give, if you hold ctrl, or something like that, you can examine every item, which makes me quite happy, especially with the clever descriptions. xP 6:48 sankunsama: I am clicking "Log-out" over and over and over again and nothing is happening. » A scripted event that was meant to occur as soon as I entered the first room has even loaded. 6:49 Mod hatter_gal: Whoah. » So, uh, do you have any regrets? 6:49 sankunsama: I guess I've done my part to earn that exclusive monkey pet that I will only matter if I actually buy the game when it comes out. 6:50 Mod hatter_gal: Is that a regret? 6:50 sankunsama: And I am not convinced. » The controls seem nice and TES-like (with some MMO-style features). The interface isn't too complicated, and the graphics are alright. That's all I can gleam from this experience. 6:52 ruberbandman9: And by the way, I am logging this for the first time in a while. I was doing stuff on another tab because I can't focus on one thing for more than ten seconds. 6:52 Mod hatter_gal: Good to know, Vincent. 6:54 bernkastelwitch: I realized that there is some sort of stigma for buying niche games where I live 6:54 default_everything: Well that's that » It was... less exciting than I thought it would be 6:55 techscience: Done, Default? 6:55 bernkastelwitch: And someone in the forums asked about what would happen if everyone in the stream was in a zombie invasion. 6:55 default_everything: yep, now I'm worried about any repercussions in the future 6:55 techscience: Die, Bern. » That's what I would do. 6:56 bernkastelwitch: We'd probably work as a team and keep the infected people as guard dogs. 6:56 irawesome11: good evening everyone 6:56 techscience: Good day, Ira. 6:56 Mod thesovietsteve: Evening 6:56 bernkastelwitch: Hey Ira~. 6:56 ruberbandman9: Hellu Ira 6:56 irawesome11: what nonsense are you spouting now bern? 6:56 Mod hatter_gal: Hello Ira 6:56 Mod thesovietsteve: Zombies are weak against communism so I'd be fine 6:57 bernkastelwitch: Someone in the forums posted a hypothetical if everyone in the stream were stuck in a Zombie invasion. 6:57 irawesome11: better red than dead 6:57 bernkastelwitch: Or I can be like Seth from RDR and play poker with zombies. 6:57 Mod thesovietsteve: I'd launch a coup and lead us to safety in Cuba 6:57 Mod hatter_gal: Oh please, a zombie invasion is barely even possible. Besides, if there was an invasion, I'd just hightail it to Texas. 6:57 irawesome11: lol 6:57 Mod hatter_gal: Everyone's got a fucking gun in Texas. 6:58 techscience: Everything you posted is broken, Default. » No reprocussions. 6:58 default_everything: That's what I expected 6:58 irawesome11: best way to survive a zombie appocalypse is to join the military 6:58 Mod thesovietsteve: Banditry should be sought out c: 6:58 Mod hatter_gal: Steve, Cuba isn't safe from a zombie invasion. It isn't even safe from itself. 6:58 irawesome11: at least that way you have vets by your side 6:58 bernkastelwitch: If we had to work together I'd vote for Steve as the leader of the survivors over Mike or anyone else to be honest because he has knowledge to this~. 6:58 techscience: Repercussion* 6:58 Mod thesovietsteve: They fought off the Americans so I think they're pretty well set 6:58 Mod hatter_gal: Well, Ira, I would, except sexual assault and rape cases are at an all time high in the military. 6:59 default_everything: I dunno what I can do about that 6:59 irawesome11: i vote for mike because this fat rolls can feed us for decades 6:59 techscience: Ira, you'd probably be put up against a wall and shot. 6:59 irawesome11: I know Hatter. thats fucking disgusting 6:59 Mod thesovietsteve: But if we ban rape how will we have discipline 6:59 bernkastelwitch: I know how to use a gun so I can probably survive. 6:59 Mod hatter_gal: I'd go to Texas and live with D. He may not be all there, but at least he knows how to fight. 6:59 techscience: If a zombie apocalypse happened I'd assume the safest places would be islands that were isolated before the spread, like Cuba. 7:00 Mod hatter_gal: Steve, that doesn't even make sense. 7:00 Mod thesovietsteve: D? mDickie? 7:00 Mod hatter_gal: No way. 7:00 irawesome11: i would stay here in appalachia land 7:00 Mod thesovietsteve: Hatter - The US military c: 7:00 Mod hatter_gal: Oh wait, you don't know about D, Steve. » Probably for the best. 7:00 Mod thesovietsteve: Gary? 7:00 bernkastelwitch: I'd steal a nuke and drop it on zombies. 7:00 irawesome11: literally everyone has guns here. and moonshine 7:00 Mod thesovietsteve: I wanna know D: 7:00 techscience: Japan-land might be a good place to hide as well. 7:00 spotxspott: What's D even doing now? 7:00 Mod hatter_gal: Fuck you Steve, I know our military has problems. 7:00 kissarmy110936: fapping 7:00 Mod hatter_gal: Who knows? 7:00 spotxspott: Other than occasionally posting inane stuff on the forums 7:00 Mod hatter_gal: Maybe getting high. » Nah, D has a girlfriend. 7:01 kissarmy110936: or fapping 7:01 irawesome11: 'lol 7:01 kissarmy110936: o ok 7:01 bernkastelwitch: Being abducted by aliens? That's always an answer~. 7:01 kissarmy110936: was just jokeing any way 7:01 Mod hatter_gal: Save the jokes for Mike. 7:01 techscience: Hatter, I don't believe that a girl friend removes masturbation... » Pretty sure that's not how it works in most cases... 7:01 bernkastelwitch: At least if zombies invaded, I can use some as pets and bring them to a dog show. 7:02 spotxspott: I'd go for exploring Siberia 7:02 Mod hatter_gal: Japan is a very clean society. I think they would take many precautions in case of zombies. 7:02 spotxspott: I understand there's not a lot of people to be zombified over there 7:02 bernkastelwitch: Well if Yakuza: Dead Souls says anything about Japan and Zombies..... 7:02 Mod thesovietsteve: Major urban population centers are great places to not get attacked by mobs of the undead. 7:02 techscience: California might be a good place to go, they are the only state to have a plan in case of zombies. 7:02 Mod hatter_gal: I realize that Tech, but D is strangeness in itself. 7:02 bernkastelwitch: Always trust the yakuza to fend off the zombies. 7:02 irawesome11: lol im engaged and it hasnt removed it...for either of us 7:02 Mod hatter_gal: You don't understand his ways like I do. » That came out wrong. 7:03 default_everything: Tots did 7:03 sankunsama: What about ninjas Bern? They're good at killing zombies too. 7:03 Mod hatter_gal: Ira, Ira. Tmi, dude. 7:03 techscience: We could always build a multi-trillion space station. 7:04 default_everything: By the way, I'm going to be missing a good chunk of friday streams since I'm in band and have to play moosic at football games... 7:04 Mod thesovietsteve: Oh shesh, fapping is hardly scary 7:04 techscience: I'm sure most people here have played Kerbal's Space Program, how hard can it be? 7:04 Mod hatter_gal: Aight, Default. 7:04 bernkastelwitch: Yakuza>>>ninjas against zombies. 7:04 default_everything: Except for this week, where I have to miss a good chunk of the saturday stream instead 7:05 Mod hatter_gal: I'm not scared of it, you pleb. It's just not something I need to be reminded of. I know you guys can't live without fapping at least once in your life. Even Bern, who's probably ashamed of having man junk. 7:05 irawesome11: lol 7:05 Mod thesovietsteve: Good times. 7:05 bernkastelwitch: Dammit Hatter. 7:05 irawesome11: well it was intended to be informative 7:06 ruberbandman9: Holy crap this chat is moving so fast it is becoming hard to keep up with. 7:06 spotxspott: This chat is a comprehensive stream of consciousness 7:06 irawesome11: hey vincent 7:06 ruberbandman9: Hey Ira. I've been here, I was just quiet for a while. 7:06 irawesome11: still i havent said my hello to you yet 7:07 ruberbandman9: Ah, okay 7:08 Mod hatter_gal: I'd say hello to every one of you fuckers, but I've been doing so much of that with the newcomers and old fogies that...well, just fuck it. 7:08 Mod thesovietsteve: So hatter, who's D? 7:08 techscience: We need to begin setting up immigration laws. 7:08 bernkastelwitch: The 4th letter in the alphabet. 7:08 default_everything: Glory to Arstotzka 7:09 irawesome11: Fucking Jorgi is the best character in that game 7:09 bernkastelwitch: Jorgi is Steves best friend. 7:10 Mod hatter_gal: Teh_D1993. He's known for being obsessed with black people, smoking weed erryday, and weirding people out with shit that don't make sense. Also he provided most of the gurochan fics in the past. » Including the head decapitation fetish fic that made me physically sick. 7:10 Mod thesovietsteve: I wanna see this picture 7:10 Mod hatter_gal: Fic, not pic. 7:11 bernkastelwitch: Though it couldn't be worse than other fanfics. 7:11 irawesome11: wut??? » oh lol 7:11 Mod thesovietsteve: Still want to see it :c 7:11 Mod hatter_gal: No, that one was pretty bad. I think the only other one that got me that way was the *** anal prolapse fic. Jesus fuck. 7:12 techscience: Can't be as bad as the brain fuck fetish, Hatter. 7:12 Mod hatter_gal: Literal mind fuck? Not surprised. 7:12 irawesome11: oh steve i got DEFCON after last weeks stream if you ever want to play 7:13 Mod thesovietsteve: Maybe, I'm mostly playing payday 2 these days though 7:14 ruberbandman9: Can I admit something potentially embarrassing? 7:14 Mod hatter_gal: Sure. » Everyone else has to do the same, however. 7:15 ruberbandman9: I spent four hours translating the lyrics of a song from an anime. You all now have permission to call me a weaboo and mock me. » ...And I don't even know what to do with the lyrics now. 7:15 Mod hatter_gal: Which anime, though? 7:15 ruberbandman9: I'll send you a link to the song: » http://www.youtubedotcom/watch?v=TRaXSZfScW8 7:17 Mod hatter_gal: Oh hey, that's the anime from which Default's clip on the forum came from. 7:17 irawesome11: wait, you read kanji vincent? 7:17 ruberbandman9: No, I rewrote the directly translated lyrics so they rhymed in English. 7:17 edudpah: Oh, now that I'm on chat. Does anyone know what that one mike plays during streams is called, if it has a name? Like, that old timey carnival music. 7:18 irawesome11: oh lol 7:18 edudpah: *that one song 7:18 irawesome11: my marie or draculas theme from space funeral 7:18 bernkastelwitch: BRB. Battery dying. Not sure if I'll make it in. 7:19 edudpah: How about that moon language song that sounds like the person is saying you washer! 7:19 Mod hatter_gal: You Wa Shock? 7:20 edudpah: I guess, or something like that. » Is that what it's called? 7:20 irawesome11: You wa shock 7:20 edudpah: Yeah, that's it. thankies. 7:20 irawesome11: its on youtube 7:20 edudpah: Awww, this version doesn't seem as good as the one mike plays. 7:21 irawesome11: mike plays the You wa shock movie edititon and the instrumental » its japanese name is Ai wo torimodose 7:21 edudpah: Hmmm... the microwaveable soup I just made smells like cat food... » Oh, and thanks. 7:21 irawesome11: man i wish i had Fist of the North Star on DVD » no trouble 7:22 Mod hatter_gal: Gross. Make Bern eat the soup. » He's part cat, right? 7:22 pyroblade: I thought he was part prinny 7:22 edudpah: I've never had cat food. But I think it's not much better than it anyways... » After tasting it. 7:23 ruberbandman9: What clip from Watamote did Default post? I can't seem to find it on the forum. 7:23 irawesome11: well lets just say it tastes better than a MRE 7:23 edudpah: MRE? 7:24 irawesome11: meal ready to eat. typical ration issued to US military » tastes worse than cat food 7:24 Mod hatter_gal: I thought you guys also ate lemons. 7:25 techscience: Cat food isn't that bad. 7:25 Mod hatter_gal: He posted some clip of the main girl trying to do a webcam stream. 7:25 irawesome11: but it doesnt spoil for decades and provides all the nutrients you need to stay alive sp theres that 7:25 Mod hatter_gal: It was supposed to be an example of what Bern shouldn't do. 7:25 pyroblade: http://www.gourmetgaming(dot) Like this Ir? » fuck.... 7:25 irawesome11: lol 7:26 pyroblade: (dot)uk/recipes 7:26 edudpah: lul 7:26 pyroblade: DASMNIT MIKE! 7:26 irawesome11: HAHAHA 7:26 pyroblade is not amused 7:27 edudpah is quite amused 7:27 kissarmy110936 is amused 7:27 Mod hatter_gal: Lol 7:28 pyroblade: gourmet gaming dot co dot uk » HA! 7:28 ruberbandman9: Here's another funny scene from that show: http://www.youtubedotcom/watch?v=D12heGaUGTY 7:28 pyroblade: 404 » oh » lol 7:32 Mod hatter_gal: Chat is dead. 7:32 edudpah: Revive it Hatter! 7:32 kissarmy110936: look up Marie-Claude-Bourbonnais then 7:33 ruberbandman9: I think my cat sex left everybody speechless. 7:33 Mod hatter_gal: Saying that in that way made it worse. 7:33 irawesome11: dammit vinent 7:33 edudpah: Think of something extremely philosophical and thought provoking! 7:33 pyroblade: http://www.youtubedotcom/watch?v=c8SqTKud8mE Pro Tip: Turn down your speakers 7:34 irawesome11: LOL pyro » you need to send this to Mike 7:35 pyroblade: Just tell him to youtube serch Fred Fuckstone 7:35 kissarmy110936: Long legs in an evening gown Her black hair just-a falling downA sweet smile and she looks so fineSweet sweet Sally likes it double timeSweet sweet Sally she's a friend of mine 7:35 irawesome11: "I take 87 fucking shits in 4 minutes" XD » that part killed me 7:36 spotxspott: I like how there's a series of Fred Fuckstone videos 7:37 pyroblade: Isn't titsassesanddickDOTcom on Mike's bookmarks? 7:37 kissarmy110936: how did mike and hatter meet? 7:38 irawesome11: LOL 7:38 spotxspott: Better than obnoxiouscrosseyedmotherfuckerdotnetDOTnet 7:38 ambush_bug: Hello peeps. 7:38 kissarmy110936: i ment like friends and stuff 7:38 spotxspott: Ey Ambush Bug 7:38 irawesome11: hey joker 7:39 edudpah: Hello bug of the Ambushing variety. 7:39 Mod ambush_bug: How's everyone doing? 7:39 irawesome11: im alright 7:39 edudpah: Fabulicious. 7:39 pyroblade: I'm good 7:39 ruberbandman9: Hatter, weren't you here since the beginning? I've been watching these streams for most of their history (discluding the month or so where I couldn't watch), but I didn't start paying attention to the individual people until about Februaury of this year. 7:39 Mod hatter_gal: Alright » Not quite, Ruber. But I am one of the more prominent vets around here. 7:40 techscience: Excluding, Ruber. 7:41 kissarmy110936: well i never knew mike has a twitch or knew what the hell twitch was lol saw on his youtube page it and clicked it 7:41 ruberbandman9: I know I first started watching in his stream after the birthday one. I doubt anybody was watching since the original LSD and The Note streams. 7:41 Mod ambush_bug: Glad everyone's doing chipper. I'll be in and out of the Stream tonight as I'll be making a pizza from the Good Eats recipe. despite the fact we don't have the right kinda yeast. we'll see how that goes. 7:42 irawesome11: lol 7:42 default_everything: Pazzi 7:42 irawesome11: should be interensting to say the least » cooking is fun 7:43 pyroblade: I was surprised I found Mike. I still remember watching his YouTube videos on Exmortis 7:43 Mod ambush_bug: Takes 24 hours to prep the damn dough, with the time to rise and such. 7:43 Mod hatter_gal: Damn. 7:43 irawesome11: thats how i found Mike too Pyro » i couldnt figure out the pattern to get the canon ending » so I hit up youtube » and mike was the first vid 7:44 pyroblade: Yeah Exmortis and Goliath The Soothsayer 7:44 Mod ambush_bug: We also have to hand mix since we don't have a machine mixer, making that take 30 minutes. 7:45 irawesome11: Goliath the Soothsay vid was hilarious 7:45 Mod hatter_gal: Like I've said many a time, I found him while looking PS2 games, particularly weird ones. 7:45 pyroblade: Yeah the part with the TV 7:45 irawesome11: lol 7:45 kissarmy110936: i wonder if there is picks of mike naked on the net some where LMFAO 7:45 spotxspott: I found him through the only LP of Ao Oni on youtube that doesn't suck 7:45 glackenburgen: Dicks 7:45 spotxspott: So, relatively recently 7:46 default_everything: GLakckabenburken 7:46 irawesome11: The Ao Oni LP's were great too 7:46 spotxspott: That was an appropriate juxtaposition 7:46 Mod ambush_bug: We don't need TV's where we're going, chat. 7:46 kissarmy110936: mike should stream that game with the blue guys and shit 7:47 irawesome11: you mean Ao Oni kiss lol 7:47 kissarmy110936: yeah sorry 7:47 Mod hatter_gal: Lol 7:48 irawesome11: I doubt Mike would play Ao Oni again. Its pretty straight forward » but then again he did play LSD again 7:48 kissarmy110936: what i for got what the damn thing was called lol » or how about stream of flash back he did » i liked that lp he did for that one 7:49 Mod hatter_gal: But it wasn't that straightforward- oh, well, maybe it is. 7:50 kissarmy110936: its not? 7:50 spotxspott: If Mike's going to return to bizarre asian exploration games, I hope he does Cosmology of Kyoto » That one makes more sense than most of them 7:51 Mod ambush_bug: There are no vidya games here, only cringe. 7:53 spotxspott: I wish they'd make one about Mormons 7:53 pyroblade: Wha? 7:53 spotxspott: And how black people are inhuman beings that were born from the spirits that didn't oppose Lucifer 7:53 Mod ambush_bug: XD 7:55 edudpah: Hmmmm. 7:55 spotxspott: By the way, I'm talking about this » http://youtu.be/1YcC-pK5zMg 7:56 ruberbandman9: So do you guys have any idea where I can post those dubbed lyrics? I can't sing them in a video since my microphone quality is horrible, so Youtube isn't an option. 7:56 Mod hatter_gal: I haven't a clue, dude. 7:56 edudpah: A site where you can post text thingys. 7:56 Mod hatter_gal: I don't even know why you did that. 7:56 ruberbandman9: Me neither, Hatter. Me neither. 7:57 irawesome11: Sing them on twitch 7:57 bernkastelwitch: Back~. 7:57 Mod hatter_gal: wb 7:57 irawesome11: i do not care i you mic is shit. you must sing 7:57 ruberbandman9: Believe me Ira, I would sing the SHIT out of that song if there was a karaoke version and if I had a decent microphone. 7:57 edudpah: Put it on pastebin and link us to it. 7:58 glackenburgen: He shouldnt play anything and go on deviant art and look at furries for 6 hours » THATS WHAT WE REALLY COME HERE FOR 7:58 pyroblade: no 7:59 Mod hatter_gal: God no 7:59 glackenburgen: AND MAYBE IF THERES TIME AFTER THAT WE CAN PLAY ANNA 7:59 edudpah: furry video marathon! w00t! 7:59 odyro: Glacken, don't give him ideas... 7:59 default_everything: Maybe we can make fun of Deviantartsecret instead 7:59 bernkastelwitch: Guess who got his ankle attacked by a cat? 7:59 ruberbandman9: http://pastebindotcom/AKge5ACR 7:59 irawesome11: dear god 7:59 ruberbandman9: There you go 7:59 Mod hatter_gal: Glack do you want to be TO'd? Not for being an ass, but for excessive caps. » I guess the umbrella didn't work, Bern? 8:00 glackenburgen: characters dont hurt anyone if there big hatter 8:00 bernkastelwitch: Nope. It was a black cat. In darkness. 8:00 Mod hatter_gal: Did you like roll around in cat nip or some shit? 8:01 pyroblade: I know the feeling Bern, my black cat tries to get out at night 8:01 irawesome11: crackenburgen 8:01 bernkastelwitch: No. Cats somehow love to think I'm catnip. 8:01 glackenburgen: Im working on a new LP so watch out for new videos of me doing retarded shit 8:05 bernkastelwitch: And fuck your lone star beer. 8:07 Mod hatter_gal: What are you even talking about, Bern? 8:08 bernkastelwitch: Just singing the lyrics to Fuck You Texas. 8:08 Mod hatter_gal: Oh. 8:08 pyroblade: Yes it's a real song » For even more laughs, search "Ghost Fuck You Texas" 8:12 techscience: So... anyone here play Cataclysm DDA? 8:13 Mod hatter_gal: Nope. » Mike is on. 8:13 sankunsama: I tried it. » I might be able to get into it if I played it some more. 8:14 techscience: I assume you're not too big on roguelikes, San? 8:14 sankunsama: Actually, I can enjoy a roguelike that isn't too complicated. » I remember playing Angband a lot on my laptop at highschool when I should've been listening to class. 8:15 techscience: Never played Angband, what's it like? 8:15 sankunsama: It's... a roguelike. » I've heard Nethack is better though. 8:16 techscience: Ah, so it's like nethack. 8:16 milionmarill: Hello all. 8:16 sankunsama: I tried to play that game and I always end up stuck in a dead end. 8:16 techscience: Cataclysm isn't too hard as long as you keep out of cities and go with a melee character. Good day, Million. 8:16 bernkastelwitch: Hey Milion. 8:16 sankunsama: Not being killed, but just reaching a floor with no visible exit. 8:16 ruberbandman9: So I hope you enjoyed by stream of nonstop singing with no audio issues. Just a wonderful stream. 8:16 milionmarill: Cataclysm, the zombie roguelike? 8:17 sankunsama: Yeah. 8:17 techscience: Never was a big fan of dungeon roguelikes. Yes, Milion. 8:17 glackenburgen: LOOK STREAAAAM » look at all the fun i am having 8:18 Mod ambush_bug: No fun allowed. 8:18 bernkastelwitch: Hey Joker~. 8:18 glackenburgen: look at my stream everybody wooo 8:19 pyroblade: no 8:19 milionmarill: I've been playing Cataclysm for the past month or so, so far it's pretty impressive. 8:19 Mod ambush_bug: Hello Bern. Done being killed by cats? 8:19 bernkastelwitch: Not yet. They're waiting for me outside. 8:20 ruberbandman9: You missed my fantastic stream. It didn't have any technical issues or anything. PFFT, ridiculous. 8:20 pyroblade: Be nice to cats Bern. That way the cat god will grant you a wish 8:20 bernkastelwitch: Anyone here use Fairpoint? 8:21 pyroblade: If you got that reference, your just as sick as I am 8:21 techscience: What type of character template are you using, Milion. 8:21 canislupusumbra: Hey guys 8:21 techscience: ?* 8:21 sankunsama: Oh hey. TES Online's servers are no longer lagged up the ass. Guess I can play the game now. 8:22 Mod hatter_gal: Oh goodie. 8:22 sankunsama: I'm talking to some dramatic ghost guy in my cell right now. » Being an Elder Scrolls game, you start off as a prisoner somewhere. 8:23 irawesome11: oh sweet » the beta any good 8:23 Mod hatter_gal: Yippee 8:23 sankunsama: Need to escape and find some guy called Liris Tytanborn. 8:23 pyroblade: Damn...soes every game in the series have to star like that? 8:23 sankunsama: The controls are good and the graphics are okay. Dialogue is fully voice-acted. » It feels a lot more immersive than WoW, that much I can say. 8:24 ruberbandman9: If anybody was curious what dubbed lyrics I was talking about, here's a link to them along side the directly translated ones: http://pastebindotcom/AKge5ACR 8:24 milionmarill: Currently a custom "Rogue", Tech - Chain Smoker with high stats, Quick, Mood Swings, Weak Stomach, Insomniac and Truth Teller 8:24 sankunsama: Server's going to be taken down for another restart in 15 mins. Let's see if I can get into any combat. 8:24 bernkastelwitch: I checked my Facebook and the first thing I see is a lady shoving Yugioh cards up her ass... 8:24 pyroblade: WHAT?! 8:25 sankunsama: I see other players running out the prison with me 8:25 irawesome11: Bern...shut the fuck up 8:25 techscience: Insomniac is pretty bad, but it's kinda needed for all those points. 8:25 pyroblade: LOL prison break 8:25 bernkastelwitch: Should I question my Facebook? 8:25 Mod hatter_gal: No 8:26 milionmarill: Started with almost no skills, but when I found the katana I wandered into a swamp and stayed there until I got 8 levels of blades. 8:26 Mod hatter_gal: You'll only get dumb answers. 8:26 techscience: The katana is sweet xD » It usually gets stuck in people due to my char's lack of str. 8:26 sankunsama: As far as MMOs go, this seems alright so far. » It feels like an Elder Scrolls game. Kind of. » This could actually be a WoW killer. 8:27 pyroblade: I plan on getting a PS4 next year and play ESo on that. 8:27 techscience: But I have to say, unarmed combat in DDA is pretty neat, doesn't feel useless like in most games. 8:27 tolah273: Eh i never liked the level system in elder scrolls i am not sure how that will translate online 8:27 sankunsama: There's no custom classes. I'm guessing there's conventional XP-based levelling. 8:27 pyroblade: I want to be a Breton Templar Tank » That or a Nork Dragon Knight » Nord* 8:28 sankunsama: In the beta, you can only be a Nord, Argonian, or Dark Elf. 8:28 tolah273: Well then that is kinda sad its going to be WoW with a different setting and character style 8:28 sankunsama: I'm a Dark Elf Nightblade named Drek Guarbreath 8:29 matemarsu: no stream today? 8:29 glackenburgen: Your missing the intense action 8:29 bernkastelwitch: Just wait. 8:29 glackenburgen: all of it 8:29 sankunsama: I've got a weapon, but haven't met an enemy yet. Melee combat seems to take place from an over the shoulder perspective, which feels weird to me. 8:29 glackenburgen: you have no idea 8:30 tolah273: lol 8:30 Mod hatter_gal: Hello Matemarsu 8:30 sankunsama: I think Skyrim shifted your character to the center for melee combat. 8:30 ruberbandman9: Good news: a new episode of AVGN just came out! 8:30 matemarsu: hai hatter 8:30 pyroblade: They said you can go first person San 8:30 irawesome11: what game? 8:30 sankunsama: Really? Let me try that. 8:30 ruberbandman9: Tiger Electronic Games 8:30 Mod hatter_gal: Good news, Ruber. 8:30 pyroblade: That what I saw in a video 8:30 tolah273: Eso 8:31 matemarsu: in how many hours is the stream usually? 8:31 Mod hatter_gal: Like thirty minutes from now. 8:31 sankunsama: Ah. Now I'm in first person. 8:31 matemarsu: since i have no clue since im usually asleep when it happnes 8:31 pyroblade: Cool 8:31 sankunsama: Now this feels like an Elder Scrolls game. 8:31 tolah273: lol 8:31 sankunsama: Except I can't attack every NPC I come across. 8:32 pyroblade: lol 8:32 irawesome11: lol 8:32 glackenburgen: no one is realizing the error of there ways all the hail the church of glacken 8:32 irawesome11: Stop right there criminal scum! 8:32 glackenburgen: HAIL 8:32 milionmarill: Lame. Mass murder is a hallmark of TES. 8:32 tolah273: more like Fail 8:32 pyroblade: Well you're at war so I guess mass murder should be last on your mind 8:33 sankunsama: Combat is sort of like regular TES. I left click to light attack, hold down to heavy attack. Hold right to block. » There is some server-side lag, so it isn't very smooth. 8:33 pyroblade: Wait.... 8:33 sankunsama: But it's functional. 8:33 techscience: That's kinda boring. 8:33 sankunsama: There might be special abilities I can activate with the number keys. 8:33 pyroblade: I just read my post out loud... » Now I fell confused 8:34 sankunsama: I can turn on Anti-Aliasing without restarting the game. That's a plus. 8:34 matemarsu: okay so now i just need to stay awake for a while and i'll see it happen for real 8:34 sankunsama: Oh. Server's going to be restarted in a minute. Guess that'll have to wait. 8:34 pyroblade: Damn Betas 8:35 irawesome11: i wish they'd send me my fucking beta invite already 8:35 sankunsama: So far, it's better than what I pictured when the TES MMO was first announced. 8:35 irawesome11: ive been on the waiting list since online was announced 8:35 sankunsama: Check your email. They might have sent you an invite for the stress test - which is what I got. 8:36 milionmarill: I don't think it will do very well. TES is special because it provides a kind of freedom that this MMO isn't going to have. All it sounds like is another Wow clone, this one cosplaying as Skyrim. 8:36 matemarsu: it really sucks to live here since mike starts streaming at 4 am my time usually 8:36 sankunsama: I'm worried that if it does do well, they'll stop making TES games and just crank out expansion packs for this.. or worse, make a Fallout MMO. 8:37 irawesome11: nope nothing new since august » Fallout MMO would be pretty tits 8:37 pyroblade: They were making a Fallout MMo 8:37 irawesome11: Matemarsu, why not nap before the stream starts 8:37 edudpah: Didn't Interplay try to make a Fallout MMO? 8:38 sankunsama: Interplay was. Bethesda sued them. » And now it's cancelled. 8:38 irawesome11: lol 8:38 matemarsu: didn't they allready make on fo mmo in wich all noobs were desroyed at the beginnig? 8:38 edudpah: And now Bethesda will probably make one, as the ultimate f u to Interplay. xP 8:38 matemarsu: no no one wanted to play tha piece of crap 8:38 pyroblade: Now they're making a remake of Wasteland instead 8:38 sankunsama: I've heard there's some Russian unofficial Fallout MMO with global PvP. 8:39 irawesome11: shit 8:39 techscience: That remake looks awesome, Pyro. 8:39 sankunsama: You mean the sequel, Wasteland 2? 8:39 pyroblade: yeah 8:39 irawesome11: wait. Bethesda owns Interplay and is suing them instead of slapping them on the wrist??? 8:39 sankunsama: Bethesda doesn't own Interplay, they bought the rights to Fallout from them. 8:40 Mod thesovietsteve: Welp, I'm exhausted, will be going to sleep now. Have a good one everyone. 8:40 spotxspott: Night Steve 8:40 irawesome11: the article im reading implies bethesda owned them » night steve 8:40 bernkastelwitch: Bye Steve. 8:40 edudpah: Although, from what I heard, they only sold the rights to making 3 Fallout games, and Interplay still had the right to make an MMO, and any future games. 8:40 Mod hatter_gal: Bye Steve 8:41 sankunsama: And then Bethesda bought the full rights? I can't remember anymore. 8:41 ruberbandman9: See ya later Mr. Soviet 8:41 sankunsama: I do know that Interplay will no longer be able publish the original games by the end of this year. Bethesda will, however. 8:41 edudpah: Or maybe Bethesda threw money at the court system and ended up getting the rights regardlessly? xP 8:41 matemarsu: i stole a mug from a bar tonight x.x 8:42 irawesome11: Bethesda now owns Fallout forever 8:42 glackenburgen: Are you all bowing down yet? im not feeling the love 8:42 pyroblade: *evil laugh* 8:43 Mod hatter_gal: Meh. 8:43 pyroblade: And chat dies yet again 8:44 sankunsama: TESO server appears to have been restarted. » They have extended the stress test to 9:30 PM. 8:44 glackenburgen: you know theres this really awesome stream church cult thing going on right now right? » i mean i dont wanna brag but its pretty great » theres corn pops and everything 8:44 irawesome11: i do not know of this 8:45 pyroblade: Shut the hell up Glacken none likes you 8:45 glackenburgen: sounds like you need to become part of the church » shalooom brotha 8:46 pyroblade: Shalooom? No... » SHAZAM!!! » *LIGHTING STRIKES* 8:46 glackenburgen: well ok shazam ba bam whatever just wear your glack issued church cape and bow 8:46 irawesome11: Captain Marvel! 8:46 default_everything plants upper portion of head in ground 8:48 edudpah: Is that a good idea Default? That leave other parts of your body quite easily... accessible. 8:48 matemarsu: i just want to see mike even for a minute before i go to sleep ;/ 8:48 edudpah: *leaves 8:48 bernkastelwitch: Battery is dying on this laptop so I got to go. 8:48 pyroblade: Ahhhhhh 8:48 default_everything balances on head 8:48 pyroblade: Just plug it into the wall 8:48 sankunsama: Apparently not only is Molag Bal the villain in the MMO, but also Mannimarco. 8:48 Mod hatter_gal: Ah, man, I haven't watched South Park in forever. 8:49 irawesome11: sweet 8:49 Mod hatter_gal: I'm watching the episode about the hippies. 8:49 pyroblade: The Worm King? 8:49 Mod hatter_gal: wut 8:49 sankunsama: I think so. Probably not the fake one from Oblivion. 8:50 glackenburgen: Shaloom brothas and sistas hear the glorious word of glack. and prey you that youll see the stream once again brothas ans sistaas 8:50 sankunsama: Apparently, there is stealth in this too. I can sneak. » Enemies respawn like they do in regular MMOs, however. 8:50 Mod hatter_gal: Mike is streaming, Glack, so hold your silly willy and shut the fuck up. 8:51 sankunsama: And there are special attacks excecuted by hitting number keys. 8:51 glackenburgen: that was a great stream 8:51 sankunsama: You also level up with XP, and are given skill points to spend Category:Conversation Category:Default